M A T E
by Vibergt
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke terpaksa putus karena Mebuki melarang anaknya pacaran. / "Aduhh ini anak, kamu emangnya gak pernah denger pepatah? Setiap manusia itu punya jodoh?" / "Ih pepatah apaan itu? Tapi kalau aku gak pacaran, terus aku gak punya jodoh gimana dong?" / "Berarti kamu bukan manusia dong"/ 'Ih tambah ganteng, semoga jodoh gue deh'


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh hampir semua orang, khususnya anak muda zaman sekarang. Pasalnya, minggu adalah hari dimana bebasnya anak muda dari yang namanya sekolah. Termasuk Sakura, gadis dengan mata hijau yang cerah dan senyumnya yang merekah menambah kesan cantik gadis itu. Saat ini, ia bermain ponsel mengetikkan sesuatu, yang sepertinya sedang chatting dengan seseorang. Kalau kalian berfikir Sakura chatting dengan pacarnya, itu salah. Melainkan Sakura chatting dengan mantannya. Mereka putus karena Karin sepupu Sakura.

Kala itu masih SMP, hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, berpapasan dengan waktu persiapan UN. Saat itu, ibu Sakura melarang keras kepada anak gadisnya untuk berpacaran. Dan kebetulan Karin menyukai Sasuke, sampai Karin mengadu pada ibu Sakura, kalau Sakura punya pacar. Mendengar itu, tentu saja ibu Sakura marah dan ia menyita ponsel Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan Sasuke. Sadis? Tentu saja! Sedih? So pasti! Karena itu, Sakura mengurung diri di kamar seminggu dengan tangisan. Melihat itu ibunya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan mengancam Sakura dengan ancaman bakal di sekolahkan di kampung bersama neneknya. Sakura tentu saja tidak mau, dengan terpaksa Sakura melaksanakan perintah dan menjauhi larangan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke. Bisa ibu kembalikan ponselku?" Pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon.

Ibu Sakura memanggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, tapi kamu gak boleh dekat sama Sasuke. Intinya ibu gak bolehin kamu pacaran"

"Ih, emangnya ibu mau aku jadi perawan tua??" Protes Sakura cemberut.

"Ya nggak lah, tapi untuk sekarang kamu harus fokus dulu sama ujian. Lagipula kamu masih kecil, belum ngerti sama percintaan. Ibu juga pernah muda, ibu takut kamu sakit hati nantinya" Ujar ibu Sakura alias Mebuki.

"Terus kapan?"

"Ya kalau kamu udah dewasa, umur kamu baru juga 14 tahun. Ibu mau kamu belajar yang rajin, supaya jadi orang yang sukses nanti"

"Dewasa?? 17 tahun dong, kelamaan itu bu. Nanti jodoh aku diambil orang" Rengek Sakura merasa tidak terima.

"Aduhh ini anak, kamu emangnya gak pernah denger pepatah? Setiap manusia itu punya jodoh?"

"Ih pepatah apaan itu? Tapi kalau aku gak pacaran, terus aku gak punya jodoh gimana dong?"

"Berarti kamu bukan manusia dong" Ucap Mebuki tertawa kecil.

"Ibuu serius dong"

Mebuki menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Intinya, kamu harus belajar yang baik dulu, jadi orang sukses perbaiki diri kamu. Nanti jodoh datang sendiri"

"Bener juga sih, yaudah aku gak bakal gitu deh. Jadi, kembalikan ponselku ya bu" Ucap Sakura cengengesan.

"Dasar kamu"

Walaupun Sakura berubah menjadi anak yang rajin belajar, dan memperbaiki diri menjadi lebih baik. Ia masih dendam dengan Karin, masih merasa jengkel dengan sepupunya itu.

Pernah Karin datang kerumah Sakura berkunjung, tapi Sakura mengabaikan Karin. Sudah hampir setengah tahun berlangsung, Karin yang diselubungi perasaan bersalah itu minta maaf pada Sakura. Tentu saja gadis bersurai merah muda itu memaafkan sepupunya, tapi masih malas berbicara dengan Karin. Bayangkan saja, sampai sekarang Sakura benar benar hilang kontak dengan Sasuke, waktu itu kartu Sakura di buang oleh ibunya pas ponselnya disita. Mereka juga beda kelas, Sakura juga tidak tau dimana rumah Sasuke. Instagram Sasuke di privat, kan gengsi follow mantan? Sekali lagi Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia tidak follow akun instagram Sasuke dari dulu?. Facebookpun ia tidak pakai. _Huftt_

Tapi sekarang, berkat Karin dimana ia menjabat sebagai ketua osis dulu, membuat grup reuni mendadak di line.

 **Reuni SHS Konoha**

 **Karin** : _Invite smua yg blum msuk ke gb, Angkatan kita doang ya!_

Mulai banyak yang saling mengundang. Sampai Sakura mendadak tidak bisa bernafas saat ia melihat.

 _NShikamaru invited Sasuke_

 _Sasuke join in grup_

Wow

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura menyorak dan berterima kasih kepada Karin di dalam hati.

Sakura memencet akun Sasuke untuk melihat foto profilnya.

'Ih tambah ganteng, semoga jodoh gue deh' Batinnya narsis.

Sakura ragu chat duluan, takutnya dibilang belum move on, walaupun emang belum move on sih. Tiga tahun udah berlalu, Sakura udah dewasa. Berarti Sakura udah di bolehin pacaran sama ibunya dong.

'Semoga aja diajak balikan' Batin Sakura penuh harap.

Udah dua hari sejak Karin yang membuat grup reunian SMP itu. Sakura masih sibuk memikirkan Sasuke. Sampai suara notif ponsel Sakura mengagetkan si pemilik.

 **Sakura POV**

Line!

 **Sasuke** : _Hey_

Astaga!!, gue rasanya pengen teriak. Saking senang dan girangnya, gue lempar dan banting bantal berulang kali ke lantai. So crazy kan?.

Eh tunggu! Sasuke gak di bajak kan?

Eh gak mungkin deh

Ih Sasuke bilang hey!, gimana kalo dibajak beneran?

Trus kalau gue bilang hey juga

Di bales hey tayo hey tayo? Gimana dang?

 **Normal POV**

Dengan pelan Sakura mengetikkan balasan diiringi dengan hembusan lega ketika menekan tombol send.

 **Sakura** : _Ya?_

 **Sasuke** : _Lo udah dewasa kan?_

 **Sakura** : _Heheh, lo juga_

 **Sasuke** : _Balikan sm gue_

"OMGG!! " Sakura teriak sambil gigit bantal saking senangnya. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, Sakura segera mengetikkan balasan dengan cengegesan.

 **Sakura** : _Ngegas bgt_

 **Sasuke** : _Hn,_ _Gak mau ketemu sama gue?_

 **Sakura** : _Huh,_ _Lo jauh gitu_

 **Sasuke** : _Coba keluar_

Kening Sakura mengkerut karena heran, masa sih Sasuke diluar rumah gue? Batin Sakura geer. Menepis pikiran yang agak mustahil itu, ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya lalu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di samping motor sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 **Sasuke** : _Gue mau nge-date_

 **Sasuke** : _Lo ikut atau gue tinggal?_

Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu mendengus dengan sifat Sasuke yang ajakannya terselubung dengan perasaan gengsi.

 **Sakura** : _Ikutlah,_ _Mubazir kalo tumpangan lo kosong tau_

'Bener kata ibu, setiap manusia itu punya jodoh' Batin Sakura riang bergegas untuk berpakaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RnR**_ _ **if u like it**_

 _ **Huhuu bru bisa update drabble skrng , itupun singkat dan errr- :v.**_

 _ **Yaudah deh, semoga aja pada suka heheh.**_


End file.
